fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ari Kajino
Ari Kajino '''is a secondary Idol, part of Project Idol Assembly!, part of HERO Productions, her chosen fashion style is '''Tropical Fashion Appearance Ari has clear skin, with Ice Blue eyes and short, curly, blue hair which she wears down with a clover hairclip. Personality Ari is an affable rogue with a tongue-in-cheek humor. Despite her goofy traits, she is is a girl of honor, good morals, and justice, though to the point of being stubborn. History Childhood Ari came from a family lineage of criminals, and was usually moving from one place to another because of her family escaping the law, on her 10th birthday, her mom gave a robbed MP3 as a gift to her, thats when she discovered music. You were chosen! Shortly after her 14th birthday, Ari's family was arrested and she was sent to live with a close friend of hers, Wapi Kibou, where Boss Chiharu visited them and gave them a tarot card for each one, Ari chose the card with a clover, when they pressed the buttons they found on the images, they decided to become Idols, Ari's reason was to escape her family's behavior. Series Overview In HERO Productions, she's known as '''Team Leader Ari, '''as she takes up the leadership of Primary Poker. Relationships ENGINE * Rida Tetsu: They aren't the best of friends * Kaminari Kanzaki: Friendly Rivals, they don't interact a lot * Midori Wakuyuni: Friendly Rivals, they don't interact a lot * Serena Megami: Friendly Rivals, they get along well * Setsuna Yoruhoshi: Friendly Rivals, thy have been improving their friendship * Takame Shiruba: Friendly Rivals, they get along well Star Shooters * Wakusei Hoshino: Thet don't really got to know each other * Tamashi Baransu: Rivals, they don't interact a lot * Aira Kukan: Rivals, although they have only seen each other in television * Gurovu Teki: Rivals, although they have only seen each other in television * Aoi Fukuhara: Rivals, although they have only seen each other in television * Reihai Hogosha: Rivals, although they have only seen each other in television NewGeneration * Kurara Sentoki: They don't really like each other * Jikan Mahoishi: They haven't got to know each other * Kumo Akatsui: They aren't the best of friends Splattered Monochrome * Khristeen Shirobawa: Her most admired ever senpai * Ivonne Shirobawa: Her senpai * Sora Amahane: Her second most admired senpai * Eri Minami: She struggles to consider her a senpai * Kokoro Gijutsu: She struggles to consider her a senpai Primary Poker * Wapi Kibou: Best friends and Teammates, Wapi has helped Ari in every situation her family involved her in, and are now living together * Seiun Choshinsei: Close friends and Teammates Quotes Trivia * She was made to resemble Ant-Man * She likes photography * Unlike Wapi, she prefer casual clothing * Her favorite food is coconut pieces, while her least favorite food is turkey * Her theme song is Summer * Her theme color is Yellow Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Idol Assembly! Category:Idol Assemly Characters Category:Female Category:Idols Category:Characters Category:Secondary Idols Category:Member of Primary Poker